Dragon Love
by UmiMagicWaterKnight
Summary: Umi,Hikaru and Fuu are back from their second trip from Cephiro,then after avoiding for a while Fuu and Hikaru,Umi decidesto meet with them,thouse three go to Tokyo Tower,and then they came into Cephiro again! CLEF AND UMI LOVE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

MKR FANFIC!. 

**Dragon love.**

**Part 1.**

" **Three Knight's return to Cephiro!''**

** UMI'S P.O.V**

(Me):looking at a picture of me and Fuu and Hikaru "Hikaru…Fuu…''I looked at the ceiling and frowned.I haven't seen them for a while…since we came back from our last battle at Cephiro… I sighed and rolled on my bed.

(Me):''We should meet…''I thought out loud.I picked my phone and dialed Hikaru's number.After five minutes of waiting a bright and cheery voice said:

(Hikaru):''Hello!Who is it?''

(Me):''Hikaru?Is that you?''

(Hikaru):''OMG!UMI!How are you? How have you been?Why didn't you contacted us?We've been worried!''I smiled to myself.The same old Hikaru…

(Me):''I…well….I just had some things I had to do….and I was pretty busy….''I lied.A moment of silence appeared.She probably didn't believed me.I coughed.

(Me):''Listen Hikaru…the reason I called is that I miss you and Fuu so much!I was wondering if we could meet again…at…ummm….'' Holly sht I haven't planned anything!

(Hikaru):''We miss you to!How about the Tokyo Tower…''My eyes widened and my face became blank…

(Hikaru):''Umi?Umi are you there?''

(Me):''Y-yeah…''

(Hikaru):''What's wrong Umi are you ok?''She sounded really concerned and worried.

(Me):lieng''Uhh…yeah!I'm cool…yeah Tokyo Tower sounds good to me…well okay then see ya tomorrow and Fuu at 12:00 O'clock.Bye!''I hanged up the phone and sat there on the floor.Calm down….it won't happen again…it won't happen again!Or will it?I looked at my clock.It's time for bed…I'm really tired…I yawned and changed into my PJ and get into my bed.

(Me):''Please don't let that happen…''With that I fell into a deep and calm sleep.

Hikaru's P.O.V

Why did she sounded so…nervous when I said Tokyo Tower?It's not like it's gonna happen again…I mean Clef told us that we won't be able to come back no matter what…so there's no reason to be worried…is there? I sat in my chair and looked at the peaceful sky.What happend to you Umi?

NEXT DAY! UMI'S P.O.V

(Me):''Bye mom,dad!''

(Mom):''Bye sweetheart!''I runned out of the house to Tokyo Tower, feeling nervous.I was wearing jeans and simple blue top. When I came back from Cephiro I became some sort of a tom boy…I became more distant from everyone….And it's all because of…But my thoughts were interupted coz I saw IT. The Tokyo Tower…a place where we all met,and where all our adventures have started…

(Fuu):''Umi-san!Over here!''

(Me):''Huh?''I looked at the same place where we were taken for the second time to Cephiro,and saw two girls.I smiled to my slef and runned to them.I grabbed them into a BIG hug!

(Me):''Hey guy's! Finally we met! I missed you allot!''I looked at Hikaru who was now the same height as Fuu,who's was still the same – nothing changed in her at all.

(Fuu):''Umi-san how were you?Why didn't you met with us?Where were you?You're parents always said that you were out or in a shower…''I sighed.

(Me):''I told you I was busy…now let's talk about that later…huh?'' Suddenly ground begun to shake and the same golden light surrounded us.NO! SAY IT AIN'T SO!PLEASE!''

(Fuu):''What is happening?''

(Hikaru):''I think….AAAA!''

(Me):''Hikaru..FUU!''Then evrything went white……


	2. Not so soft landing'

**MKR!FANFIC!.**

**Dragon Love.**

**Part 2.**

" **We Are Back!''**

Hikaru's P.O.V

(Fuu,Umi and Hikaru):''AAAAA!Urgh…''I falled on something soft…

(Me):''Huh?''I looked down and saw that it was the same creature that Clef send to us,when we traveled to Cephiro first.Fuu!Umi!

(Me):''Fuu-chan!Umi-chan!''

(Fuu):''I'm right here Hikaru-san…''Hikaru hugged Fuu tightly.

(Me):''Where's Umi?''Then I saw Umi straiten up at the end of the creature,she didn't looked so well.

(Me):''Umi-chan!Over here!''She looked at me,and by the look on her I could tell that something was wrong.

(Me):''Umi-chan!''

(Fuu):''I think she's dizzy,she probably is afraid of heights.''

(Me): puzzled ''Umi…no she isn't afra….OMG!UMI!''I saw how Umi fell from the creature.

(Umi):''AAA!''

(Fuu):''Umi-san!UMI-SAN!''We looked down and saw that she was holding on the creature's tail,but she wouldn't last long hanging like that.

(Umi):''Hikaru!Fuu!'' She called for us.

(Fuu):''Hold on!We're coming!''I nodded and we started run to her,the creature skin was wet for some reason so it was hard to move fast.We were almost there when Fuu felled of.

(Me and Umi):''FUU!''I jumped and grabbed her hand just in time.

(Fuu):''Thanks Hikaru…''I smiled at her and looked at Umi who was just one meter away from us.

(Umi):''Hikaru,Fuu…I can't….hold on.''Then her hand slipped and she falled,but Fuu grabbed her hand.It was to heavy for me to hold both of them,I started to slide of.

(Me):''To…heavy….''

(Umi): frowning ''Fuu let go.''She said with a determined voice.Fuu's eyes widened.

(Fuu):''No!Don't even think about it!''

(Me):''Umi don't worry…I'll pull you up….''

(Umi):''Liar!You both will fall with me if Fuu won't let go!''She glared at Fuu.We stayed silent for about five minutes,when I slided again,this time to far,if I would slide again we will fall for sure!

(Umi):''Sorry guy's…''Then she snapped her hand out of Fuu's.

(Fuu):''UMI-SAN!''

(Me):''U-umi…''Finally I gathered all my strength and pulled Fuu out.I looked at Fuu,who was to shocked to say anything…

(Fuu): trembling voice ''I'm sorry….''Then she hugged me and started to cry.I hugged her back, trying to hold back my own tears.

(Me):''It's ok…''

(Fuu):''No it's not!I…I….it's all my fault!''I looked at her and tears felld down….then I saw familiar castle…

(Me):''Fuu….were here…now comon pull you're self together…''She nodded quietly and dried her tears away.

UMI'S P.O.V

I was falling,I closed my eyes waiting for my death to come….At least I won't see him…Then I felt something cutting my skin.

(Me):''Urgh!''Then I felt something really cold around me,cold…and wet.I quickly opened my eyes.

(Me):''Mhmmm!'' Water? I must've have fallen into the sea or river…Gotta get out of here!I started to swim towards the light.

(Me):''Ahh!Air!Finally…''I coughed and looked around me…Hey I remember this place….it's the place where we had picnic with Hikaru and Fuu …but that means…IT'S 50 KILLOMETRS TILL CLEF'S CASTLE!

(Me):''GOD WHY ME?Urgh!''I felt the pain again,I swimmed to the riverside and looked down…I was cutted everywhere,I had a pretty bad injury on my right leg, my wounds were bleeding.I looked up and saw a big tree with thorns.That's why I felt something cutting my skin like daggers! I tried to stand up but immediately fall from the pain in my leg.I decided to stay like thisand then evrything wen't black….

LAFARGA'S P.O.V

(Me):I heard that Mimbletonias are only growing here, and to make a perfect gift for Caldina I must collect them and..what's this? I ordered my horse to stop.I saw a girl lying near the riverside.She was in a bad shape, wounds and bruises everywhere…I runnned to her,and looked at her right leg it was bleeding uncontrollably looked at her face.Her face is somewhat familiar…ah!Could it be…UMI!Yes!I remember now!That is definitely Umi…but….how….why…are Hikaru and Fuu here to!I must get her back to the castle quickly before she loses to much blood.I gently picker her up and started to gallop to Clef's castle…


End file.
